The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The present invention relates to a roof closure assembly for a vehicle having a roof opening in its fixed roof including a stationary part to be attached to the vehicle roof, a closure configured to close the roof opening and to move at least to an open position rearward of the closed position, and a wind deflector arrangement movable between an upper active position in which it protrudes above the vehicle roof and a lower inactive position in which it is retracted below the fixed roof.
Such roof closure assemblies are known. For instance WO 2010/083789 discloses such a wind deflector (WD) arrangement having a wind deflector body and on each lateral end of the wind deflector body, arm assemblies. The arm assemblies each comprise an arm which is movably attached to a stationary part and further an auxiliary arm on one end pivotally connected to the arm and on an opposite end movably connected to the stationary part. The arm is biased by a first spring near the movable connection with the stationary part and further the auxiliary lever is biased by an elastic member which biases the auxiliary arm in a vertical direction when the wind deflector arrangement is in its lower inactive position. So when the wind deflector is in its upper active position this elastic member is no longer biasing the auxiliary arm, and the biasing force for the wind deflector arrangement is now only derived from the first spring. Such roof closure assembly opened in a situation whereby the vehicle drives at a high speed for instance up to 320 kilometers per hour will most probably have difficulties to deploy the wind deflector arrangement above the fixed roof surface or to keep the wind deflector at a certain required height above the fixed roof due to the high aerodynamic load on the wind deflector arrangement.